REIS E RAINHAS
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Roxton terá que lutar por sua amada Marguerite, se quiser tê-la a seu lado, envolvendo-se em uma peleja digna de qualquer lenda do Rei Arthur!


REIS E RAINHAS  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Eu não posso negar que simplesmente ADORO os cavaleiros dos romances, acho um mundo fascinante. Daí para escrever esta fic, foi um pulinho rs...  
  
Roxton e Challenger haviam saído para comprar suprimentos na aldeia zanga, deixando Finn, Verônica e Marguerite.  
  
E elas não quiseram ir propositalmente: Finn e Verônica queriam ter um dia de beleza com os cuidados de Marguerite, haviam passado semanas inteiras tentando convencê-la a usar seus cremes com elas e deixa-las bem bonitas. Até que ela cedeu, desde que os homens não estivessem em casa, principalmente Roxton, fazendo piadinhas sobre a cena patética que estaria para acontecer.  
  
As duas lavaram seus cabelos com os cremes de Marguerite, que cheiravam muito bem. A herdeira pediu para que fossem para fora, pois dentro da casa fazia muito calor; ela começou a enrolar o cabelo de Verônica, fazendo uma touca. Depois enrolou os cabelos de Finn em bobes; as duas estavam muito engraçadas.  
  
"Agora temos que esperar umas 3 horas, desfazemos a touca e refazemos, mas para o lado oposto. E você pode ficar relaxada porque vai demorar um pouco Finn." "Ah eu não sei por quê fui deixar vocês fazerem isso comigo! Essas coisas na minha cabeça parecem uns mísseis prontos para disparar!"  
  
Todas começaram a rir da impaciência de Finn. "É o preço que pagamos pela beleza" concluiu Marguerite.  
  
Em seguida ela passou uma máscara esverdeada no rosto das jovens, que não paravam de rir uma da cara da outra. Marguerite apesar de não parar de rir das duas, tentou manter o controle, mas era impossível:  
  
"Vocês tem que ficar quietas!!! A máscara tem que secar para fazer efeito, e ficar esticada e hahahaha vocês são umas palhaças mesmo!!! Não sei porque perdi meu tempo com vocês hahahaha.... Quietas, escutem... vocês estão ouvindo?"  
  
"Raptors?" Finn perguntou.  
  
"Parece que é um... cavalo?!" disse Verônica.  
  
E era mesmo. Três belíssimos cavalos, com três cavaleiros vestindo armaduras, assim elas não conseguiam ver os rostos deles. Um, que parecia ser o líder deles, ficou mais à frente, perto da cerca elétrica.  
  
"Que criaturas tão horríveis estão cercando a bela lady?" ele disse para Marguerite.  
  
"Criaturas horríveis? Você vai ver quem é horrível assim que eu pegar a minha arma e..."  
  
"Calminha Finn, se eles quisessem nos atacar já teriam feito isso" disse Verônica.  
  
"Quem são vocês, o que querem?" perguntou a herdeira.  
  
"Milady, meu rei solicita a sua presença em seu castelo, eu vim buscá-la."  
  
"Ah claro, mas diga ao seu rei sei lá de onde que ele não está inscrito na minha agenda."  
  
"Eu acho que não entendeu milady..."  
  
"Não, você é que não entendeu. Eu não vou sair daqui para parte alguma com nenhum estranho só porque você está dizendo. Vá embora."  
  
"Se é assim, em frente homens...."  
  
Eles recuaram e voltaram, pulando a cerca com seus imensos cavalos e foram para cima de Finn e Verônica, nocalteando as duas e levando Marguerite em sem cavalo, que foi reclamando o caminho inteiro.  
  
"Você vai ver quando meus amigos chegarem, eles vão vir atrás de mim e vocês não terão a mesma sorte."  
  
"Desculpe milady, eu apenas cumpro ordens."  
  
........................................  
  
Quando Roxton e Challenger chegaram tomaram um grande susto ao ver as duas moças caídas no chão e... o que era aquilo na cara delas?  
  
"O que é isso? Estão pintadas para a guerra ou estão usando os experimentos de Challenger?" Roxton provocou.  
  
"Muito engraçado Roxton, mas nós fomos atacadas por uns caras a cavalo" respondeu Finn.  
  
"O que aconteceu aqui? Onde está Marguerite?" Roxton foi perguntando já desesperado conforme elas foram tirando a coisa verde do rosto e soltando seus cabelos.  
  
Elas contaram o que aconteceu. O caçador pegou mais munição, recarregou suas armas e já estava pronto para partir.  
  
"Ai do desgraçado que encostar um dedo na minha Marguerite..." e apressou- se para pegar os rastros ainda frescos da trilha dos cavaleiros.  
  
...............................  
  
Enquanto isso, no castelo, no alto de uma montanha, entre as nuvens...  
  
O cavaleiro deixou-a descer do cavalo e somente então ela viu seu rosto. Era um homem jovem, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, alto e forte, muito lindo. Marguerite nem esperava que ele fosse tão agradável aos olhos.  
  
"Se essa é a maneira como tratam as mulheres neste reino, acho que não vamos nos dar muito bem..."  
  
"Sinto muito milady, eram ordens do rei. Eu jamais maltrataria uma mulher com uma beleza como a sua. Peço mil desculpas..."  
  
Os olhos de Marguerite brilharam. Com certeza esse cavaleiro poderia ser útil, enfim, para alguma coisa, demonstrando essa gentileza com ela.  
  
Ele a acompanhou pelo castelo, levando-a até o salão principal, onde a esperava o rei. "Se todos os homens desse reino forem assim bonitos" ela pensou ao vê-lo. E não era para menos: o mesmo tipo físico de Roxton, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes.  
  
"Finalmente posso conhecê-la..."  
  
"Por quê me trouxe aqui contra a minha vontade?"  
  
"Calma, tudo será esclarecido. Há meses que venho te observando. Tudo começou quando saí para caçar e a vi acompanhada de suas damas de companhia. Desde então a tenho observado, Marguerite... e enfim resolvi trazê-la para que seja minha rainha. Para que se case comigo."  
  
"Ow espere aí, você é bem bonitão e eu gosto muito de ser bem tratada, com coisas finas, mas eu não posso aceitar... E quando os meus amigos chegarem..."  
  
"Eu entendo! Você já tem uma pessoa em sua vida?"  
  
"E você tem um problema na sua!!!" era Roxton que havia acabado de chegar com os outros, muito bem armados.  
  
"Ela é sua?" o rei perguntou.  
  
"É, é minha sim, e o que você tem com isso?"  
  
"John, não faça isso!"  
  
"Tarde demais Marguerite..."  
  
"Se ela é sua, deve lutar. Se perder, você a perde. Se não quiser lutar, você morre."  
  
"Com muito prazer, escolha suas armas!!!"  
  
"Não aqui, no campo de batalha. Por enquanto vocês ficarão presos, e Marguerite, comigo."  
  
Em seguida os guardas renderam Finn, Verônica e Challenger, não restando outro remédio a Roxton se não se conformar que teria que lutar por Marguerite se a quisesse de volta. E ele queria.  
  
....................................  
  
A herdeira estava inquieta, em seus novos "aposentos". Havia muitas jóias e roupas finas para ela, mas nada lhe interessava, pelo menos não desse jeito e muito menos com Roxton preso...  
  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a porta se abriu levemente: era o cavaleiro que a havia trazido para o castelo.  
  
"O que você quer? Ainda não está contente com o estrago que fez?" ela perguntou.  
  
"Você não pode imaginar quanto me sinto mal pelo que aconteceu. Quando o rei saía para observa-la, eu sempre estava junto e sei quem você é... Esse Roxton tem muita sorte."  
  
"Então me ajude a fugir..."  
  
"Milady não conhece o rei. Quando quer algo, nada o detém. E ele sabe ser impiedoso com seus inimigos."  
  
"Por favor... você acha que eu poderei ser feliz aqui?"  
  
Cedendo aos apelos de Marguerite, o cavaleiro prometeu ajuda-la.  
  
Quando anoiteceu, ele lhe trouxe uma capa e através de passagens secretas, levou-a até a masmorra, onde estavam todos.  
  
"Roxton, você está bem? Vamos fugir, depressa!"  
  
Todos foram saindo, menos Roxton, que permanecia imóvel, pensativo.  
  
"Amor, vamos?"  
  
"Marguerite, eu não posso... Se eu fugir, o rei vai vir atrás de você e isso lhe dará direitos... Precisamos resolver a situação de uma vez. Se vocês quiserem ir, sintam-se à vontade" ele disse olhando para Finn, Verônica e Challenger, "mas eu viu ficar e lutar".  
  
"Que isso amigo, se é assim todos vamos ficar" protestou Challenger.  
  
"Ah ótimo, que boa hora para bancar o herói!" reclamou Marguerite.  
  
"Eu entendo o que ele diz, milady" foi dizendo o cavaleiro. "Isso é uma demonstração de honra. E se houver algo mais que me seja possível fazer, eu farei." Roxton consentiu com a cabeça e agradeceu.  
  
"John, tenha cuidado. Não quero perder você porque... eu te amo muito."  
  
"Vai dar tudo certo, Marguerite, e eu amo você também. Tudo isso é por você." Enquanto voltava para seu quarto, acompanhada do bom cavaleiro, ela não resistiu e perguntou:  
  
"Por quê está nos ajudando?"  
  
"Porque já estou farto dos caprichos e maldades do rei e... porque eu a amo!"  
  
Marguerite preferiu não comentar nada. O que haveria de dizer? Ele sabia que não havia esperanças para seu amor, pois o coração dela já era de outro.  
  
..........................................  
  
No dia seguinte, já estava tudo pronto para a peleja. Roxton já conhecia as fases bem de perto, tendo experimentado na prática ao lutar com Vordred em Nova Camelot.  
  
Na primeira parte, Roxton levou vantagem, derrubando o rei de seu cavalo. Para a seguinte, Roxton recebeu a espada de um escudeiro e no primeiro encontro desta com a do rei, ela se rompeu ao meio. O rei havia tramado tudo para que Roxton perdesse e o caçador estava agora em desvantagem, defendendo-se como fosse possível.  
  
Henrique, o cavaleiro bom, jogou sua espada para Roxton, caindo espetada no chão. O caçador aproveitou a deixa e a pegou, estando agora em igual vantagem com Roxton.  
  
Marguerite assistia a tudo desesperada, mesmo confiando nas habilidades de seu amado, ela tinha medo de que algo acontecesse. Não suportando a situação, ela foi chegando mais perto de onde eles estavam, perto de Henrique.  
  
Roxton conseguiu derrubar o rei, mas ele não desistira fácil: jogou terra no rosto do caçador e agora a situação havia sido invertida; o herói estava perdendo. Foi quando Marguerite puxou uma adaga da roupa de Henrique e acertou o braço do rei, que obviamente, não esperava pelo golpe e então Roxton levantou-se e terminou o serviço, cravando sua espada no traidor.  
  
Marguerite correu para abraça-lo.  
  
"Meu amor, você está bem?"  
  
"Agora estou..." e a beijou apaixonadamente, um beijo muito especial porque no fim de tudo, ambos sabiam que mereciam aquele momento depois de tudo pelo que passaram.  
  
A morte do rei em lugar de causar sofrimento ou revolta aos súditos, foi motivo de grande alegria e Henrique foi aclamado como o novo rei. Ele sim reunia todas as qualidades para o posto.  
  
Ele agradeceu aos novos amigos por terem aparecido, porque se não fosse o rei ter se interessando por Marguerite e provocado toda essa confusão, o rei nunca acharia alguém à sua altura para finalmente derrota-lo. O reino agora estava livre de sua tirania.  
  
"Um desperdício, ele era bem gatinho" Finn comentou sorrindo com Verônica.  
  
"Esses são os piores, Finn!!!"  
  
..................................................  
  
À tardinha, já na casa da árvore, todos descansavam, cada um "jogado" num canto, estirados, um descanso muito bem vindo por sinal.  
  
Marguerite estava no quintal, costurando algumas peças de Roxton. O elevador desceu e com ele, Roxton. Ele sentou-se a seu lado e ambos sorriram. Então ela disse:  
  
"Roxton... eu... não poderia deixar de comentar! Mas por quê você fez aquilo? Sabe, dizer aquilo ao rei..."  
  
"Sobre nós?"  
  
"É e... principalmente por ter se arriscado tanto por mim... eu não suportaria se algo tivesse acontecido com você..."  
  
"Marguerite" ele disse envolvendo os ombros dela com seus braços fortes "eu disse aquilo sobre nós porque é verdade. Porque você é a minha Marguerite e porque não há nada no mundo que eu não faria por você. E acho que isso é normal quando amamos uma pessoa, nós lutamos por essa pessoa até o fim, até a última gosta de sangue. E é assim que eu te amo, Marguerite."  
  
"Oh Roxton, você não pode imaginar o quanto é importante para mim ouvir isso de você" ela disse acariciando o rosto dele e em seguida beijando-o de uma forma que somente alguém que tem um amor tão profundo como o deles pode entender, deixando-se banhar pelos últimos raios de sol de mais um dia muito especial na vida dos dois.  
  
FIM!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
